


Anythin' He Wants

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Flirting, M/M, Power Bottom Eggsy, Pushy Bottoms, Shorts (Clothing), Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex, matchmaker Merlin, shot boy Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Merlin's birthday and Harry has agreed to take him out to the gay bar.  The only notable thing about the evening is the shot boy in a pair of plastic mouse ears and the shortest shorts Harry has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anythin' He Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scandalmuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/gifts).



> For the ever-wonderful Scandalmuss, on your birthday, I bring you the traditional offering of delicious smut. I hope that you enjoy it and have a most excellent birthday.

“I think i’m too old for this,” Harry said as they approached the club, the music and lights spilling out onto the street.

“Well, it’s mah birthday, and ye said ye’d do whatever ah wanted,” Merlin grinned.

“Yes,” Harry sighed, “I suppose I did.  Remind me not to promise you anything in the future.”

“Lighten up, Harry,” Merlin said, slapping a hand on his shoulder, “I think ye’ll have fun too.  Ye just need a few drinks.”  

Forty-five minutes later and Harry was on his second pint, watching Merlin on the dance floor, so entirely comfortable and having a great time.  Harry sighed and had another pull on his drink.  He was finding it much harder to “lighten up” these days, and he wasn’t particularly pleased with the development.

“Shot?” someone asked and Harry looked up past a tray of neon-coloured liquids to a boy grinning wickedly at him.  A boy in … mouse ears?  And not much else, by the looks of it.  “Only two quid,” he added.

“Oh, sure,” Harry said fishing some money out of his wallet.  “I’ll, uhh, take two,” he smiled.

The boy chose two shots from the tray, putting them down in front of Harry.  “Would you mind?” he asked, standing up straight, one hip thrust forward, his tray lifted up to his shoulder.  Christ he was fit.  Gorgeous.  And other than the ears on his head and the garish, winged shoes on his feet, the only thing he was wearing was a positively tiny pair of tight black shorts.  They sat low on his slim hips, and it honestly took Harry a long minute to realize that there was a money pouch clipped around those hips too.

Harry coughed, reaching out to open the zip on the pouch and put the coins inside before zipping it back up again.  He kept his touch light, feeling embarrassed about touching the boy, even though he had asked.  “Thanks, guv,” the boy winked before turning on his heel.  Harry felt his blood run hot.  The shorts were cut even higher in the back, and Harry was treated to a view of the boy’s toned arse.

“Are ye having fun now?” Merlin’s voice was suddenly at his ear, reaching over Harry’s shoulder for one of the shots.  

Harry quickly downed his own, not answering as he felt his cheeks flush.  “His name’s Eggsy,” Merlin added.  “He’s 23, and distinctly not interested in me,” Merlin sighed wistfully as they both stared after Eggsy.  “From what ah hear, he flirts like a champ, but won’t accept a date from anyone.”

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Uh-huh.  Who knows, maybe ye’ll be tha lucky one,” Merlin said, patting Harry’s shoulder.  “Come on, buy me another drink.”

As the evening passed, Harry couldn’t help but keep an eye on Eggsy.  Merlin had been right, he was a shameless flirt, constantly winking and smiling, and it looked like he enjoyed all the attention he got while he emptied and refilled his tray time and again.  Harry wasn’t sure if it was Eggsy’s charm, or his skimpy outfit that sold the most drinks, but either way it was a potent combination.

“Whaddya say, guv? You want this last one?” Eggsy asked as he sauntered up to Harry, a single shot left on his tray.

“Why not,” Harry smiled, reaching for his wallet, but Eggsy held out his hand.

“Nah, it’s on me,” he said, putting the drink down in front of Harry, and then his tray.  Eggsy stretched his arms above his head, giving a little moan as he stretched.  Harry swallowed hard as he watched him.  “Looks like you could use it.  Yer boyfriend’s having a much better time than you,” Eggsy nodded toward Merlin.

“He’s not, we’re not,” Harry stumbled over his words in his effort to explain.  “We’re just friends.  It’s his birthday,” he eventually managed to choke out.

“Oh yeah?” Eggsy raised an eyebrow, biting his bottom lip as he looked at Merlin chatting with a few people, then back at Harry.  “So this not your scene, then?”

Harry thankfully caught the question for what it really was.  “It would have been thirty years ago,” Harry smiled.  “Feel a bit old for it now.”

“No way,” Eggsy grinned at him, “you’re well fit.  Wouldn’t mind seeing ya around, ya know.”

Harry gave a startled laugh.  Of all the things he expected out of this evening, being flirted with so earnestly by a boy less than half his age had certainly not been one of them.  

“Name’s Eggsy.  I’m here every weekend,” Eggsy added.

“Well, thank you kindly for the drink.  I should probably see about getting that one home,” Harry said, indicating Merlin across the room.  It was late, and Harry hadn’t exactly meant to give Eggsy the cold shoulder, but he was struggling to believe that the flirting was anything more than a bit of fun for the boy.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Eggsy gave another little smile before he picked up his tray.  “Well, I’ll hope to see ya again,” he winked and strolled off to the bar.

Harry sighed and downed the shot, going over to Merlin to try to convince him that he would hate himself less if they left now.

“Go get us a cab, ah’ll be out in a minute,” Merlin eventually relented and Harry went outside to flag one down.  

By the time he had managed to hail a cab, Merlin was walking out the door of the club.  He brushed past Harry into the backseat and pulled the door closed behind him before Harry could stop him.  “Hey!” he said, knocking on the window until Merlin opened it.  

“This one’s mine.  It’s mah birthday, but I got ye a present,” Merlin grinned drunkenly before rolling up the window, the cab taking off down the street.

Harry stood there confused and a little bit gobsmacked for a long moment, just helplessly staring down the road where the cab, and Merlin had disappeared.  That was, until his phone vibrated in his pocket.   _ Turn around _ . The text read and Harry did so a little warily.

And there was Eggsy, still in those short shorts and mouse ears, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned against the door frame, his phone in hand.  “That’s a good friend ya got there,” Eggsy smiled as Harry walked over to him.

“Yes, I think I might owe him another night out,” Harry said as he watched Eggsy’s eyes rake over him.

“Wanna see if we can make it two?” Eggsy asked as he bit his lip.

Harry stepped right up to him, into his space.  “What, exactly, are you suggesting?”

Eggsy reached out, smoothing a hand up Harry’s button-down.  “What I’m suggesting … and yer friend had to tell me yer name, by tha way,  _ Harry, _ is that you let me take you to the back room, and then you fuck me until I scream it.”

“Well aren’t you direct?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I like to get what I want,” Eggsy said, “And right now that’s you.”

“Oh, really?” Harry asked and Eggsy nodded slowly.  “Well, who am I to deny you what you want?” 

“Follow me,” Eggsy grinned that thousand watt smile of his as he grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him back into the club, the crowd thinned out to just a few small groups of people.  He rushed them down a back hallway, then another,  then into a darkened room.  Eggsy flicked a lamp on before he backed Harry up against the door, clicking the lock as he pressed himself into Harry.  “Tell me you want me,” he cajoled.

“Want you?” Harry said, cradling Eggsy’s face, rubbing a thumb over his cheekbone.  “Eggsy, I  _ need _ you.  I’m desperate for you, you beautiful boy.”

Eggsy’s eyes fluttered shut as he gave a little moan.  Harry took the chance to kiss him then, softly at first, but as Eggsy pushed up into him he deepened the kiss, licking into Eggsy’s mouth.  He let his hands wander down over Eggsy’s bare chest, over his flat stomach and around to grab two handfuls of his pert arse.  God he was perfect.

“I wanted you the minute I saw you,” Eggsy breathed, “Wanted to see what you’ld look like undone.  Bet it’s gonna be fuckin’ incredible.”  

“You think so?” Harry asked.

“Well, only one way to find out, yeah?” Eggsy smirked, slipping a hand down to the front of Harry’s trousers.  Harry groaned as Eggsy rubbed him for a moment through too many layers.  “Let’s see what we’re working with,” Eggsy winked as he deftly unzipped Harry’s trousers, pulling out his half-hard cock before he dropped to his knees.

“Oh, shit,” Harry cursed as Eggsy took him in his mouth, sucking him to full hardness so quick that he felt a bit lightheaded.  It looked obscene -- Eggsy on his knees wearing hardly anything at all, and those ridiculous ears still on his head.  Harry wouldn’t have changed a single thing.  Not even the slightly dingy room with an old couch and row of vanities.  It was so sudden that Harry was still struggling to wrap his head around the fact that it was actually happening.

He reached down to card his fingers through Eggsy’s short hair, feeling the hard plastic of the ears, as Eggsy bobbed his head, making lewd noises as he did.  It was wet, sloppy, and Harry had never been more aroused in his life.  “Christ you’re good at that,” he said, his grip tightening in Eggsy’s hair as the boy moaned around him.  

Eggsy popped off Harry’s cock for a moment, his hand still moving slickly over it.  “I’m a natural,” he smirked and Harry gave a deep moan as he sunk his mouth around him again.

Harry resisted the urge to fuck into Eggsy’s mouth, to snap his hips forward and push himself deep into Eggsy’s throat.  He just held on while Eggsy worked his erection, sucking and wriggling his tongue against the underside.  It felt amazing.

Eggsy wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, standing up and going over to the sofa, fishing around in a rucksack there for a moment before he returned with a tube of lube.  Harry could see now how hard Eggsy was, his tiny shorts trapping his erection against his hip.  Eggsy grinned as he handed the lube to Harry, shimmying out of his shorts and kicking them aside.  “Where do ya want me?” 

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, admiring Eggsy’s now naked body, his cock jutting out from a blond patch of pubic hair.  He grabbed Eggsy’s shoulders, steering him to one of the vanities and bending him over it.  “How about here?”

“Perfect,” Eggsy said, wiggling his hips invitingly.  “C’mon Harry, make it quick, I want you inside me.”

Harry squeezed some lube onto his fingers, pressing them up against Eggsy’s puckered hole.  He slipped one finger inside, quickly working Eggsy open until he could easily fit three fingers into him and Eggsy was moaning for more, sweat trickling down his spine.  “Give it to me, Harry, fuck me.  Want you so bad.  ‘M ready,” Eggsy groaned out.

“God, you’re a dream,” Harry said, slicking himself up with more lube.  He stood behind Eggsy, lining himself up, and he locked eyes with him in the mirror.  

“Nah, Harry.  I’m better than that,” he tried to smirk, but it turned into an open-mouthed whine as Harry pushed forward, sinking himself all the way into Eggsy’s slick heat.  “F-fuck, that’s it,” Eggsy stuttered.

Harry groaned as he started to fuck into him, feeling overheated already still fully clothed, even with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  He bent over him, resting his hands on the vanity next to Eggsy’s, kissing and biting at his neck while he rolled his hips.  “Christ you’re tight,” Harry moaned.

“Feels so fuckin’ good,” Eggsy gasped.  “Harder, Harry.  Fuck me harder.  Not, ahh, not gonna break.”

Harry pumped his hips harder, faster, the sound of skin slapping skin and Eggsy’s cries filling the small room.  “God yeah, that’s it.  Touch me, Harry.  Fuckin’ make me come.”

Harry groaned, long and low in his throat, Eggsy was so deliciously vulgar, wonderfully pushy.  He knew exactly what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to get it, and Harry was more than happy to give it to him.  He reached around with one hand, taking Eggsy’s leaking cock and starting to jerk him off as best he could while snapping his hips forward with as much force as he could manage.

“Fuck, yes. God, Harry!” Eggsy hiccuped.  “Don’t stop, oh fuck don’t stop.”

“Hadn’t even crossed my mind,” Harry said through gritted teeth, feeling Eggsy’s body clutch at him, encouraging him to bury himself deep with each thrust.

“Fuck, oh fuck!” Eggsy panted, drawing in gasping breaths as his whole body started to shudder.  “Fuck, Harry!” he shouted, his cock throbbing in Harry’s hand as he came all over the floor, and his arse twitched around Harry.

“That’s it, my beautiful boy,” Harry whispered against his ear, watching Eggsy’s face contort with pleasure in the mirror.  

Harry pulled out, not able to hold back any longer.  He stroked himself urgently, grunting as he came all over Eggsy’s backside, streaking his glistening skin with it.  

Eggsy eventually gave a satisfied groan, hauling himself up from the vanity to turn and face Harry.  He was grinning again, staring at Harry.  “Fucking incredible,” he whispered stretching up to press a kiss to Harry’s mouth.  “I was right.”

Harry kissed him back, feeling exhausted but so very good.  “What if it’s a fluke?” Harry teased.  “What if I’m usually absolute rubbish?”

“Ooh, good point,” Eggsy said, “Guess we’ll have to try it again soon to make sure, yeah?” Eggsy winked.

“I think we’ll have to,” Harry laughed.

“You know, I ain’t even mad that you didn’t even ask for my number earlier,” Eggsy said.  “But you better buy that friend of yours anythin’ he wants.”

“He is never going to let me live this down,” Harry grimaced.

“Yeah, but I was worth it.”

“Yes, you absolutely were.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas [Jaimi](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and  
> [Liz!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily)
> 
>    
> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
